freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
FNaF World
FNaF World = FNaF World (or fully, Five Nights at Freddy's World) is a upcoming RPG game made by Scott Cawthon based on his hit series Five Nights at Freddy's. The game is set to release on February 19th (with iPhone and Android versions coming out within the following weeks of release), and will feature all of the Five Nights at Freddy's characters. Description Featuring the entire cast from the Five Nights at Freddy's series, this fantasy RPG will let players control their favorite animatronics in a an epic animated adventure! With 40 playable characters, multiple endings, multiple difficulties, and a great soundtrack from artist Leon Riskin, FNaF World hits the ground running and doesn't stop. Take control of Freddy and the gang as they set out on a quest in the world beneath worlds, a world that reflects the actions and deeds of the "flipside", where things have started becoming distorted and broken. Lead your team deeper into this digital world to find the source of these glitches and monsters, and restore it to what it was designed to be- a safe haven. But be careful, behind the curtain there may be something even more sinister pulling the strings... History The game was first teased when the Thank You! teaser started rapidly transforming, the characters becoming, what the fans called them, "plushified". Scott then confirmed that he was making a new game, which was a RPG, and would have a very different design. The FNaF World Website was released where all the FNaF World teasers were released. On that website, Scott confirmed that Leon Y. Riskin would be working on the music for the game. After the roster teaser was completed, a troll game and the trailer were released shortly after. The community settled down once a new, dark teaser was shown on both websites. New screenshots were added after the second teaser. On the January 19th 2016, a second trailer was released onto IndieDB and a steam page that appeared shortly after. While before that Scott said the game would be released on February 19th, Scott has now confirmed he is releasing the game in January 22th 2016 and he did release it at that day. After negative reviews back, Scott has now confirmed that he will be making a new, giant update that adds more thing. Gameplay More info soon. Trivia *Despite Scott Cawthon saying every FNaF character will be in the game, Withered Golden Freddy, Nightmare Balloon Boy and Purple Guy do not appear within the game, despite them being crucial characters in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. **However, Shadow Freddy and Phantom Freddy, who resemble Withered Golden Freddy, appears in the game. **Nightmare Balloon Boy was made after FNaF World's reveal. *Freddy seems to play a much bigger role in this game, unlike the original Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. |-|Gallery = Website Roster Teasers NOTE: We need all the FNaF World Roster Teasers here! Thankyou.jpg|The original Thank You! image. Thankyou2.jpg|The start of the roster teaser. Endo-01 was changed, and the entire image was darkened. Thankyou3.jpg|Then Endo-02 changed to his FNaF World counterpart. Thankyou4.jpg|Then the Fredbear character was found behind the original Toy Bonnie. Thankyou5.jpg|Then Withered Chica changed. Thankyou6.jpg|Then JJ appeared behind Freddy Fazbear and Foxy. Thankyou7.jpg|Then Balloon Boy changed. ThankYou8.jpg|Then Foxy changed. Thankyou9.jpg|Then Toy Bonnie, Mangle and Toy Chica changed. Fnafworld.jpg|Then Withered Bonnie changed, and Funtime Foxy and Endoplush were added. Fnafworld2.jpg|Then Golden Freddy changed, and Shadow Bonnie was added. Fnafworld3.jpg Fnafworld4.jpg Fnafworld23.jpg|The final roster teaser for FNaF World. Fnafworldchristmas.jpg|The special Christmas themed Roster Teaser, which includes four (presumably) boss enemies. Other fnaftitle.jpg|The title of the FNaF World website. Screenshots battle3.jpg|A screenshot of a battle screen against 3 Chillax enemies. battle2.jpg|A screenshot of a battle against 4 Chop 'N Roll enemies. battle.1.jpg|A screenshot of a battle against 3 Ballboy enemies. characterselect.jpg|A screenshot of the Party Creation screen. chipselect.jpg|A screenshot of the Chip Selection screen. overworld1.jpg|A screenshot of a minigame-styled overworld in the Woods. overworld2.jpg|A screenshot of a minigame-styled overworld in an icy location. overworld3.jpg|A screenshot of a minigame-styled overworld in a more evil location. screen02.1.jpg|A screenshot of Freddy in the Overworld. screen04.1.jpg|A screenshot of a battle screen against 2 Prototype enemies. Worldbetweenworlds.jpg|World Between Worlds (Actual File Name) Carnival trouble2.jpg Carnival trouble.jpg Bytes.jpg|Bytes Teaser Trailer |-|Audio = MORE INFO COMING SOON! FNaF World Music The Battle Theme music, which plays within regular enemy encounters. The unused Ice Cave music that doesn't play within the game. Category:Games Category:Scott Cawthon